


Baby It's Cold Outside

by jynx



Series: A Loving Heart is the Truest Wisdom [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 90s Popculture Reference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rex is a good boyfriend, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: It's cold and wet and Obi-Wan loves the fact that his boyfriend is essentially a living heater.





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dharmaavocado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmaavocado/gifts).



> Happy (belated) Birthday, Dharmaavocado! >_> Okay, so this is the second attempt at fic because the first one went in mad circles. I hope you enjoy Rex and Obi being fluffy little bugs!

Rex was focused on the TV and the game he was playing, his headset full of his brothers and their shit-talking and swearing as they played Grand Theft Auto, and didn't notice as his boyfriend kept inching closer and closer on the couch. Not until the redhead was half in his lap and pulling the thick fleece throw with him. 

"Cold?" Rex asked, arranging his hands and arms quickly so he could hold the other and still keep his character alive. 

"Why are you so _warm_?" Obi-Wan whined against his chest. 

"Genetics," Rex said, leaning back. 

"What's genetics?" Cody asked over the headset. 

"Obi-Wan's cold," Rex said, waiting for their next mission to load in the game. "I think he only keeps me around to be his living heater." 

"Not the only reason," Obi-Wan said, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. "You're good for more things. You open jars." 

"Oh, I open jars," Rex mocked, kissing the side of Obi-Wan's head. "I feel so loved." 

"I'm going to gag," Fives muttered. "Quick, where's a glitching tank, I need to die." 

Cody was laughing, "Want to call it a night, guys? Sounds like Rex has a busy night ahead of him and I think I hear Kix arguing with someone too." 

Rex could hear it too, faintly, but Kix was usually better about keeping a hand over his mic than any of them. Rex winced as he heard his brother swear, loudly--hand must have slipped--and then: 

"I gotta bail, sorry. Drama in the apartment. I really, really need to find a new place to live," Kix said. 

"You're not moving in with me," Cody said. 

"Not it," Rex chimed in. 

"I mean, you could move in with me," Fives said, "but you'd get Wolffe and Ponds too and who knows if you can deal with our crazy." 

"I'd rather eat razorblades," Kix said and disconnected. 

"And whoop, there it is," Fives laughed. "I'll see you jokers later." There was a little blip as he disconnected. 

"You'd think we were raised by a TV," Cody sighed. 

"We weren't," Rex said as he tossed his controller aside and tugged Obi-Wan closer, "but he was. Remember all the TV marathons? He loved _The Addams Family_ and _The Munsters_." 

"Suddenly your brother makes so much more sense," Obi-Wan muttered into his shoulder. 

"I heard that," Cody laughed. "I'm gonna go grab dinner, you get your boyfriend warm. If you're lucky, maybe he'll let you warm him up in a--" 

"CODY!" Rex shouted into the headset, ignoring the way his brother cackled and signed off. 

"Ow," Obi-Wan muttered, scooting away with a wrinkle of his nose. "Loud." 

Rex rolled his eyes and flicked his controller into shutting the game and system off, tossed both it and the headset on the coffee table. "I thought you were going out with Padme tonight," he said, tugging his silly boyfriend back into his arms and against his chest. He put up with the pointy elbows in his ribs, amused at the warning, and got his hands under Obi's shirt. 

Obi-Wan hummed as he tried very unsuccessfully not to arch into Rex's hands. So easy. "Anakin surprised her with movie tickets and a reservation to the wine bar." 

"It's hard to imagine your brother, the one who thinks good wine is the stuff that comes in a box for four bucks, going to a wine bar where you can barely escape with a eighty dollar bill," Rex admitted. 

"He loves her," Obi-Wan said, sticking his cold nose against Rex's throat and cuddling closer. 

Rex suppressed a shiver. "Yeah, okay, we're going into the bedroom. How are you always so freaking cold?" 

"Bad circulation," Obi-Wan said, refusing to budge. "Used to sleep with three thermal blankets and a duvet even in the summer." 

Rex kicked the coffee table further away to give himself more room and heaved himself, and his ridiculous blanket-laden asshole of a boyfriend, room to stand. Obi-Wan clung to him, refusing to acknowledge he had feet, and Rex groaned; it was such a good thing he had younger siblings and also found this shit cute. 

Obi-Wan eventually took pity on him and hopped down from his arms, shuffling ahead of him to turn dart under the covers. Rex shook his head, amused, and went about the apartment to get it ready for the night--lights off, locks thrown, everything turned off, heat down in rooms they weren't using. By the time he made it back into the bedroom Obi-Wan had turned the nicely made bed into a nest of blankets for himself alone, and Rex just had to laugh. 

"Am I allowed entry?" he asked. 

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, "because you bring _warmth_." 

"You are wonderful," Rex said as he found a corner and pulled it back enough to ease into the bed. "My wonderful ginger." 

Obi-Wan muttered and curled close, nuzzling against his throat and dropped little kisses, affectionate as the heat built in the blanket cocoon. Rex wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back under the sleep shirt--some left over, too big long-sleeved shirt that was Rex's from ages ago--and just relaxed. 

"Bad day?" Rex asked into the hair that was trying to climb into his mouth. 

"No, just cold," Obi-Wan said. "I like fall, don't get me wrong, favorite season. But it's wet and it was an almost enjoyable cold yesterday." 

"And today?" Rex asked, skimming his fingers along Obi's spine and feeling him squirm gently. 

"Miserably cold. Disgusting. Uncomfortable," he grumbled. "Can't get properly warm." 

"Not even with me?" Rex asked coyly. 

"No sex," Obi-Wan said, voice sharp. "That means moving blankets and sweat and other stuff. This is best. _Warm_. Sex later." 

Rex snickered, "Got it. Are kisses acceptable, Tyrant?" 

Obi-Wan shimmied up and gave him a quick peck. "Always." 

Rex trapped him against his chest and kissed him like he meant it, freeing a hand to cup his face, using his tongue and every trick he knew to steal Obi-Wan's breath. He had the other clinging to him in short order and moaning softly, refusing to let him break the kiss or let his mouth retreat. He was an excellent boyfriend and knew how to warm his ginger up. Blankets and himself, but a kiss or two never hurt to raise the temperature too. 


End file.
